In a wireless network, there can be one or more areas where the signal strength provided to network devices is poor. These areas, commonly known as coverage holes, can reduce packet transfer rates from wireless mobile units (MU) as well as limit or prohibit network access to wireless mobile units. Possible causes for such coverage holes can include inadequate or imperfect site planning, as well as environmental factors that can affect the effective transmission of electromagnetic signals.
In some instances, it can be difficult to determine whether a MU is in a coverage hole as the signal received by an MU is typically not reported back to the AP. In addition, it would be a burden to request each of the various MU manufactures to communicate this signal information back to the AP using a universally agreed upon protocol. Furthermore, it is difficult to regulate the power of access ports such that it is not excessive. For example, when a MU moves out of a coverage hole, it can be inefficient for an AP to maintain an increased power level.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved approach to coverage hole detection and self-healing in wireless networks.